littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Popit Menu
The Popit Menu is the most important tool you'll come across in the world of LittleBigPlanet - press the button and it will literally 'pop' into the air above your SackPerson's head. Think of the Popit Menu as an interactive lasso that's capable of amazing things: it contains almost all of the creative options at your disposal. Popit Cursor The Popit Cursor tool allows you to pick up a shape you have created so you can do a variety of things with it: move, duplicate, delete, resize, or detach (in case it is glued to something). To use this tool you first need to select Popit Cursor from your Popit Menu (Top left corner). Hover the popit cursor over an object and select it with ; the object you are about to select will be highlighted so you notice what are you about to select. Once selected, move your object around with the left stick, L1 or L2, and use the right stick to alter it's size or rotation. To make a copy press L3 (press the left stick). If you wish to detach it or delete it then press . Whenever you are finished with the selected object, press to place it or to cancel. At last press again to exit to the Popit Menu. Stickers and Decorations Stickers can be accessed in the Popit Menu. Once the sticker has been selected it can be rotated and enlarged(or reduced) in the same fashion as the materials. The player is able to place the stickers on objects in the world and the other players. When a sticker is placed, the suface will react realisticly(due to the physics engine). For example, if a sticker was placed on a piece of cloth hanging from another object, the physics engiene will make the cloth flap like a towel on a washing line would on a windy day. There is no limit to how many stickers can be placed in the world. Stickers Decorations Functions Accessories PLAYSTATION® Eye Camera If you have a PLAYSTATION ® Eye Camera you can make 'home made' stickers with it. Go to the Popit Menu and select Stickers and Decorations. Now go to the third page, were you see different sticker shapes. If you're Eye Camera is activated you can see the object that you pointed it on, on the screen. You will see it in every sticker shape. Select a shape to your like and place it on an object. The photo is taken if you place the sticker. Functions Customise Character This is an important option as it personalizes your sackboy/sackgirl. As you play the game more customes will be unlocked so you can create a truly unique character. From the PlayStation Store additional customes may appear depending on seasons or events; for information about newly released customes go to the LittleBigWorkshop news section. Refer to main article for further explanation, complete descriptions, and to see all posible costumes. Material Here you can find a variety of materials and color patterns for your SackPerson's "skin". Many of them simulate eyes or faces in your SackPerson. Head This section contains all items that can be put on your SackPerson's head. The categories in which head items fall are Eyes, Glasses, Hair, Head, Mustache, and Mouth. Changing hair is usefull to differentiate between the Sackboys and Sackgirls, as well it may be the mustache. Body This section contains all items that can be put on your SackPerson's body. The categories in which body items fall are Feet, Hands, Legs, Neck, Torso, and Waist. Similarly to the hair category, Torso dresses are usefull to differentiate the Sackgirls from Sackboys. Sometimes some torso suits will replace your selection on the other body items. Player Color This sections contains a somewhat small variety of colors for your Popit Menu. Changing the menu colors will also affect the color of the clothing your SackPerson is wearing. My Costumes This section contains some functions to wash, reset, or save your actual costume. You can also select Random in order to get a random outfit from the costume items you have collected. Goodies Bag Goodies Bag is a menu that only appears in Create Mode. Here you can find all the materials and objects necessary for the creation of your levels, then if you want to animate them or add actions you must use the Tools Bag. Goodies will appear or be unblocked as you play story mode, tutorials, or you get them from other players online. The basic two kinds of goodies are Materials: for creating walls, floors, platforms and designing your own objects; and Objects: for adding predetermined objects you can find elsewhere in the game. Materials Materials are good, first of all because let you fly your imagination as objects created are made from nothing, second because created things are completly modifiable, and third because it fills the creator thermometer slowlier than objects. Materials are divided in Basic Materials and from each of those you can find a variety of styles. Things that you find in Materials section are: *'Functions': Only Capture object is available. **Capture Object: Used to save an object to My Objects for posterior use. *'Basic Materials': Here you can select the basic materials, all other material found in this menu are of these kinds. **Cardboard: Very light and can be pushed around easily, but a SackPerson cannot grab onto it. **Dark Matter: A material that holds an item in place, so that gravity has no effect on it. **Dissolve: Light material that dissolves on trigger. **Glass: Slippery and your SackPerson will slide all over it, given half a chance. **Metal: Weightiest material available of all and is recommended for heavy-duty purposes. **Peach Floaty: Sponge-like material that floats if not held. **Pink Floaty: Sponge-like material that suspends in air as if it had no weight. **Polystyrene: Polystyrene is exceptionally light and can be grabbed easily. **Rubber: Great choice when good traction is needed. **Sponge: Fairly light and is soft enough for a SackPerson to grab onto. **Stone: Heavy and cannot be grabbed. **Wood: Basic building material. *'Cardboard': Different patterned and colored cardboard materials. *'Metal': Different patterned, colored, and shaped metal materials. *'Polystyrene': Different patterned and colored polystyrene materials . *'Stone': Different patterned and colored stone materials. *'Wood': Different patterned and colored wood materialse. *'Glass': Different colored glass materials. Objects Objects are premade things that may be usefull for your level or add a better mood to it. The best part about objects is that there is a great variety of them and you have not to think how to make certain things as enemies, vehicles or traps. *'Balls': All kind of round, rolling objects. *'Bits and Bobs': *'Cogs': *'Concepts': *'Contraptions': Arquitecture objects with some kind of special function or theme. *'Creatures': Creatures you find along the game. *'Dangerous Creatures': Unkillable creatures designed only to kill. *'Doll Bits': *'Food': All kind of food items. *'Game Characters': Characters found in Story Mode. *'Lights': Items for lighting, can be triggered. *'Obstacles': Mainly movable arquitecture objects. *'Thin objects': Long and thin objects. *'Vehicles': Premade vehicles ready to be used. *'Wheels': Wheels and gear. Tools Bag Tools Bag is an usefull menu that only appears only in Create Mode. Within this menu you will find the necessary tools to give life to your created levels, this is possible as this tool bag permits you to add hazards, music, lighting and scenario effects and also to configure triggered events and animate objects. There are six pages in the Tools Bag: Tools, Gadgets, Gameplay Kits, Audio Objects, Backgrounds, and Global Controls. The combination of them will result in a truly living world. Refer to main article for complete descriptions. Tools Tools dedicated to materials. With these you can change material, lethalize or unlethalize selected materials. Gadgets Special objects that gives functionality to other objects. Most of these can be configured with to change mechanical or triggering properties. *'Connectors': to join two objects together with diverse functionality. *'Creature Pieces': Add to objects that you wish to give life. *'Special': Provide unique functions that don't fall in other categories. *'Switches': Used to activate or deactivate objects with triggering properties. Gameplay Kits Gameplay Kits refer to objects that have importance only while playing the level. Examples of them are the checkpoint door, the score table, points bubbles, racing flags, and deadly spikes. *'Basic Kit': Contain the Checkpoint door and items that have to do with points. *'Character Enhancements': Such as jetpack. *'Explosives': Contain the Triggered and Contact explosives. *'Dangerous': Contain the deadly spikes in different sizes. *'Racing': Start and ending flags for races in the level. Audio Objects Audio Objects permit you to add different musics and sounds along your level. Those sounds begin playing based on diverse triggers that are configured by pressing when pointing the object. *'Music': Contains the musics that are heard along the game. *'Music-Interactive': *'Sound Effects': Contains a variety of short sounds. Backgrounds Backgrounds set the theme of your level. You can use any of the background themes used on Story Mode or a blank stage with no theme (everything is white). Global Controls Used to add special effects to the level that affect player visibility and appreciation of landscape and objects. *'Lighting': Change the time of the day in which the level takes place. *'Darkness': Set the amount of light in the level, while darkness is higher it is more difficult to diferentiate between objects. *'Fogginess': Fog lowers the contrast in level and reduce distance visibility. *'Fog Color': Change the fog color to make your level adopt a principal color. *'Color Correction': Set special lighting effects such as B/W and Sepia. Unknown Heart Category Heart Items Body Face Signs Text Functions *Sticker and Decoration Edit Tool Retry If your SackPerson gets stuck, select retry on the Popit Menu and press and hold down . Your SackPerson will die and reappear at the last activated checkpoint. Have in mind that if you don't have more lifes you will have to restart the level.